


Shelter Me

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I'd Walk Through Hell To Find Her, Jasper and Octavia, Joctavia, The 100 OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia takes Jasper out again to try and get him used to it, when there are no other people out there to spook him. They get talking and romance happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 1. When Octavia is helping Jasper after he was speared.

Octavia went first and looked back at Jasper, who was still being timid and had taken to hiding behind the gate. The Blake sister gave him an encouraging smile to try and get him to come out. She only wanted to help him get used to walking again, and this time do it without other people there to freak him out. She wanted to help, and a small part of her wanted to defy her brother and go out when she was supposed to be staying in the camp area.  
"Come on Jasper. It's just one foot in front of the other."   
"Octavia, I really don't think we should be doing this. What if your brother finds out?"   
"I'm not going to let Bellamy touch you, now come on," she smiled at him and came over to him squeezing his shoulders and eventually getting him to step out and step into the forest. The forest was a lot quieter at night. There were no butterflies around and it was just silent, apart from the sounds of Jasper and Octavia walking through and stepping on branches. It was a peaceful silence and Octavia could tell that Jasper was growing accustomed to the forest.   
"Octavia, why are we even out here? I d- don't think that it's just for you to help me. Why have you brought me out here?"   
"Oh come on Jasper. I want to help you. I do. And we can always have a bit of fun while we're out here," she smiled at him playfully and took his hand in hers. She leaned up and let her lips ghost across the bottom of earlobe. The gesture made Jasper a little nervous and he swallowed looking at her. She still had the smile on her face and quirked her eyebrows up, pulling him into the safety under a couple of trees.   
"Octavia. What are you-" he was cut off, when she took both of his hands and placed them on her waist while she wrapped her arms around her neck.  
"You remember that masked ball on the Ark right? It was the first time that I was allowed to come out, with Bellamy's help of course. I saw you there. I saw that you weren't dancing with anyone and you were just standing with Monty. So, I thought that we could dance together now," she whispered looking up at him with big blue eyes and a smile.  
"There's no music."   
"It doesn't matter. Just hold me close and take one step, with your eyes locked on mine," she told him, and he did just as she said taking a step forward and her taking a step back. They stayed under the shelter of the tree and danced to the sound of silence.

 

After a few minutes of dancing, they came to a stop and Octavia bit her bottom lip, looking up at Jasper with her arms still wrapped around his neck. He looked back at her, and he finally felt like he was used to being out of the camp. Away from everyone else and the thought of Bellamy killing him for going out of the camp with Octavia had left his mind. All that he could think about now, was the physical contact between him and her. The feeling of her hands against the back of his neck. The glint in her eyes as she looked up at him. The smell of her being so close to him, and of course the feeling of her waist against his hands. It was perfect and Jasper had only ever dreamed of being this close to her since they had been on the ground. He knew that it might not go anywhere and he knew that to her, he was probably just in the right place at the right time.   
"Octavia I-" he started, but she silenced him and leant up capturing his lips with hers. 

After what felt like eternity, she pulled back and unhooked her arms from his neck. She moved away from him, keeping a short distance and smiled.   
"You see? Didn't I tell you that we were going to have fun?" 


End file.
